Sonic vs pokemon
by verifiaman
Summary: Oh no! our hero has been transported to the world of pokemon! Trapped in a alternate timeline, can the blue blur find out what the heck's going on, save this world, and find a way back home before its too late? Find out in: Sonic vs Pokemon!


_Deep in an abandoned lab in Central city, 2 beings are working on an insidious plot._

_So… are you sure this will work? One of them asked in a psychotic voice._

The first person was a man , if you could call it a man, was a evil cliché, like the one you've seen in one of those Hannah-Barbara cartoons: wearing an evil looking black 'mask' with a 'silly' face , with the rest of his body covered in a cape.

"_Yes, yes , it will work, it'll take a day or two but it'll be operational…now, about my pay."_

The second person, since I wouldn't want to give anything away, is in an all black suit, showing nothing, not even gender.

"_Yes ,yes , here's your money, the full amount."_ The second person said_, "It's been a treat working with ya …what's your name again?"_

"_It is of no concern you disgusting freak of nature, now if you'll excuse me…_And the man disappeared in a poof of foofy smoke.

"Finally, that freak is gone", the currently genderless person said, wiping it's face. "Now then, Sonic Maurice Hedgehog, you will be out of my way, PERMENANTLY!!!

_A couple of days later_

_We join our hero, the hero of earth, the blue blur, the wuss in water, Sonic the hedgehog, strapped to an operating table table, surrounded by scientists, ready to perform a scan. We join him as he awakens._

"Oughhh" the blue blur groaned as he attempted to get up, only to find himself strapped to previously mentioned table. "_Why am I strapped to a chair__?" _He thought, as he tried to get free, only to get a nasty electric shock._"_ "11:28 P.M." One of the scientists said, recording it into a machine in the wall, "The subject has awakened. Analysis has shown the creature to be an oddity. Biological systems are extremely similar to that of a human. We wouldn't have believed it wasn't a Pokémon if it wasn't for the fact that our database identified it as a flying-type.

That last sentence got snapped our hero out of his daze and made him take a look around his surroundings. Looking closer he saw the scientists had logos on them, ranging from a giant red R to a giant golden G on the sides of their lab coats. "_Where have I seen those__before__?" _ Sonic thought, memories racing back to him. "Yo, doc think you'll be nice enough to tell me where I am?" the 'Doctor' known as Charon, turned around in a brief moment of shock, then quickly getting over it. "I see you can talk," he said dully. "oh well, we got everything we could possibly need from you. It's a mystery how you're a flying type, when you don't even have the slightest evidence of any flying mechanisms like wings or gliders, and you're more human than Pokémon, despite your 'appearance'." He said the last part dully._" Oh crud"_ Thought Sonic, as he finally knew where he was. "In short you're a freak, and useless one at that." "You two," He said, pointing to two of the guards," get rid of him" And with that, he left out of the door.

"_Well this sucks." _Sonic thought to himself, as he saw the two guards pull out a couple of Machamp, _"so this is how it ends__," being killed on a kids show" _ As he saw the 2 Machamp advance on him, seeing as he couldn't move, there was only word he could think of that could surmise his situation….. "Crap".

"Well, that was a bust." Charon said dejectedly. "and here I thought I found something interesting. We already conquered half the entire Sinnoh region, half the gym leades have been replaced by our 'His' henchman, and I've done all the experiments I ever wanted, When will a new experiment come to me?" "Something for me to tear apart, or modify." Looking at his watch, he could see it was 11:45 P.M. "Oh well," He said," "Better get to bed, and with that, he took the teleporter to his room. Had he stayed for just a few more seconds he would have heard the door of the lab he just left jettison forward at high speeds, along with the scientists, and the two guards, as well as their Machamp, with Sonic standing at the door, trademark grin and all. "Heh, good thing my shoes are so hard to take off, or I never could've done that." _Thanks Tails:"_, Sonic thought to himself as he pulled out a now drained power ring. "Now then," he said as he ran through the halls, "Time to figure out how the heck I got here!"


End file.
